A Challenge
by PaysonandNickyfan
Summary: Austin Tucker loves a challenge.  You may think you know who his newest challenge is, but then you would be wrong.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I could remember I have been attracted to anything that I was told was hard to get. When I started to take off in gymnastics I was told how hard it was to become an elite, so I had to do it and I did. When I dreamed of becoming National Champion I was told how hard it was, so I had to do it and I did. When I told everybody I wanted to stand on that Olympic podium with a gold medal around my neck I was told it was near impossible, so I had to do it and I did.

At first I loved all the attention I got from my Olympic gold medal. I could get any girls I wanted. All of the free merchandise and money from my endorsements. Actually I do still love all the free stuff and money but I don't have a challenge in my life. I love a good challenge, none of the girls I am seeing give me any challenge, and they just agree with everything I say.

At the same time I realized I needed a challenge I realized I needed to get some inspiration in my life. Since the Olympics my life has been crazy and I need to reconnect with my sport. It was with those thoughts that I decided to go to the Rock. While I was trying to get back to the old me I mine as well train with some hot girls and the Rock Rebels were definitely that.

As I was getting into my routine at the Rock I thought about which girl would be my challenge. First was Lauren, who I knew would not work. For one thing she is with Carter and I may be a lot of things but I am not the kind of guy who would take another guys girl. Anyways she would be way to easy, she was the kind of girl who just wanted a guy who would give her attention plus she was a complete bitch. Next was Kmetko, who was cool as hell and would be a challenge, but another guy got to her first, plus its good to just have a friend around here. Then their was Kaylie, she showed from the beginning that she didn't like me but I could also tell that under all that snarky attitude she was attracted to me, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. I decided to make Kaylie my project. I got to work and I slowly broke through her layers. Yes she was a challenge, but not as much as I thought she would be.

During my first week at the Rock Keeler had disappeared. Which wasn't surprising given her disastrous attempt at getting on the National Team. When she finally came back I didn't give much thought to her, I was in the middle of project Kaylie. Once I realized Kaylie was starving herself I decided I shouldn't be playing games with her, I needed to help her. Anyways we never would have worked out, I like a challenge and I like banter but you can't make a relationship out of that.

It was with these thoughts running through my head that I started noticing Keeler. I began to stay late at the gym. It was easier to concentrate when the gym was empty. Payson also stayed late. Sometimes Sasha would stay late to help her with her new style. During these practices we would never talk to each other, which was weird for me. Girls usually flocked to me wanting to talk, even the rest of the Rebels. Kmetko and I of course were friends and Lauren loves to suck up to anybody famous. Even Kaylie, though usually she was saying something sarcastic. But I don't think Payson has even said tow words to me in the weeks I have been here. Which made me want to talk to her even more. Of course I had known Payson before her accident, she was a rising star in women's gymnastics and I had been in Boston the day of her accident. That would be a hard blow to any athlete, but she picked up the pieces and began to rebuild and here she is, still holding on to that dream. I really admire that in her. I can see that desire to prove everybody wrong in her too. She's the kind of girl who likes a challenge. I know everybody thinks I am this bad boy who was hung over at the Olympics and is with a different girl every night but it's not true. I worked hard to get to the Olympics and there is no way I would have wrecked it by drinking the night before the all around.

It was Friday night and just Payson and I were in the gym. I watched as she practiced her new bars routine, amazed that just 8 months ago she was laying in the hospital bed being told her dream was over. Right then I decided that I was going to get her to talk to me. I started to walk over to the bars as she landed her dismount. As she raised her arms in a salute I clapped. She turned to look at me with a frown on her face. She turned back around to re-chalk her hands.

"Nice bars routine Keeler," I said, not giving up even though she gave me an icy look. She faced the bars and was about to mount. "Usually when somebody compliments you, you say thanks. Here I'll show you, I know sometimes us gym rats are socially stunted, but you have to learn at some point. You should have said "Thank you Austin for complimenting my bars, I feel so lucky that a great Olympian like you would pay attention to little ole me,'" I said with a smirk on my face. She gave me a look that would put fear in a lesser man. I don't think Keeler has any idea how sexy she looked when she gave me that look, she probably has no idea, which is the reason it was so sexy.

She just rolled her eyes and put her focus back on the bars. I walked over to the parallel bars as she began her routine again. Thinking about how she still didn't talk him but I liked it, I like a challenge. Yes Payson Keeler had just become my newest challenge. I thought with a smile

A/N: I have joined the ranks of Paystin. I don't know what I am going to do with this story if people like it then I will make it into a chapter fic. In other words if people review that they like it then I will continue. If I get at least 5 reviews with saying people like it then I'll continue. If not I will take it that nobody likes it and keep it as a one shot. So happy reading!


	2. Emotional

I have always been in control. That is something that I have always been proud of. Or at least until my accident, now it seems like all I am is emotions. I lay in bed crying the night away; I am not looking forward to practice in the morning, all of the glances and giggles. I hate this emotional side of me. I used to be confident, especially in my gymnastics. Now I have ruined it all. I will be joke. Nobody will take me seriously. Sasha may be fired. Mom lost the election because of me and now Dad can't even look me in the eye. During these thoughts I fell into a restless sleep.

Practice is as bad as I thought it would be. Even Kaylie and Lauren, who are supposed to be my friends, teased me. At least Emily stuck up for me. Steve Tanner suspended Sasha until he decided what to do. I hope that the rest of the board would realize how bad of an idea it was to give that job to Steve Tanner. Sasha's dad was brought on to take the girls to World's Trials. Sasha was trying to convince me to go to trials and get the Committee to let me compete for a spot. I feel so unsure of myself, I am not sure if I am ready yet. I can't handle another rejection right now.

I can't concentrate, not with all the drama swirling around today. Finally everybody starts to leave and the gym is almost empty, I can finally concentrate. I cover my hands in chalk and walk up to the beam. I need to work on my press handstand mount. My lines aren't perfect yet. I place my hands on the beam then start to raise my legs to a straddle position then I slowly bring my legs up to a handstand then back down to a straddle position so the my feet are in front of me. I get down still not happy; I'm still not graceful enough. I haven't done this kind of move for years, I felt that I was to good for this move since it is not what I consider a power move, I need to get out of that frame of mind since I am changing my entire approach to my sport.

I was in my zone as I try again, feeling a bit better about my mount the more I did it. I stand at the beam getting ready to try again when I realize that I am not alone. I look over and realize that Austin Tucker is on the parallel bars, his back facing me. I stand and watch him perform his routine. As I watch I am struck again by the fact that he can drink and be with a different girl every night yet perform like this. His muscles constrict as he is swinging on the bars. He flips through the air and lands his dismount cleanly. It's then that he realizes I have been staring. I look away trying to gather my thoughts. I turn back to the beam, put my hands back on and I take a few deep breaths to get back in the zone.

"Did you like me routine Keeler," Austin breathed in my ear, I jumped not realizing that Austin came to stand beside me.

"How should I know, I have never watched one of your routines," I say trying to sound unconcerned even though I can tell my cheeks are bright red at getting caught.

"Weren't you just watching me," he asked. Even though I was staring ahead at the beam and not at Austin I could still hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why would I be watching you? I was visualizing my mount, I didn't even realize you were here until you made me jump," I mumble without looking at him.

"Sure Keeler," Austin said, still smirking.

Thankfully he doesn't say anything else so I take a deep breath and start my press to handstand. For once I am happy with it and continue on with my routine. I am in the zone and forget that Austin is standing on the ground right next to me. I raise my arms up to begin my flight series.

"So you've got the hots for coach huh? I would have pictured you with some robot type, just like yourself. I could see you with Russo, but I guess I was wrong," He paused while he jumped up onto the beam and I give him a look, "So what were we talking about again? Oh yea this thing you have for coach, so was that your first kiss?"

"That is no of your business Tucker." I say through clenched teeth. I wait, with my hands on my hips, for him to get off the beam so that I can finish.

"That's a yes if I have ever heard one. That must have been a really sucky first kiss Keeler, did you write about it in your diary last night," Austin says with a smirk.

"No I didn't write about it in my diary, and yes I have had my first kiss, now can you leave me alone so I can practice."

"Why would I leave you alone now? We are just getting to the good part. Who was your first kiss with? Was it one of the guys we train with," I ignore him as he sits down on the beam. I realize he isn't going to let me finish so I drop down and start to work on my press handstand again, "No it wasn't, was it one of the guys you went to school with? No it wasn't one of them. I sincerely hope that it wasn't Carter since he has dated both Lauren and Kaylie; I think there is already enough incest at this place. Well I'm pretty sure it was a gymnast, it's not like you now too many normal guys. Was it Russo? It is. Wow Keeler, so you do like a robot."

I tried not to say anything but my blush at Nicky's name gave me away. I get down from the handstand and sit next to Austin. I figure it would be better to just get this over with.

"I'm surprised that you would be the type to steal a friends guy, wasn't Kaylie and Nicky together, you know that whole Kalicky thing."

" Actually," I begin, not really wanting to talk about this with him but I knew if I didn't he will keep bugging me, "I liked Nicky before any of that Kalicky stuff happened, we kissed that night of the Hollywood and Sports thing in LA. They didn't start liking each other until after that."

"Ouch, so Kaylie stole him form you," I looked up at him in surprise the tone in his voice wasn't kidding, he was being serious, but as I looked again he had his trademark smirk back in place."

"No it wasn't like that, they were both honest about it to me, plus Nicky left to go the Denver soon after."

"So you were before Kalicky, well then I think we need to make a cute couple name for you then. Palicky? No that's too close to Kalicky. How about Ruler?"

"Ruler?"

"Yea you know Russo and Keeler, Ruler," he says, laughing a little at his own joke," You don't like?"

"No," I say, I am actually enjoying this little game.

""I've got it," he says as he waves his feet back and forth as he is sits in the beam, "Nickson, I like it, how about you?"

"Nickson? I like it."

"You and Sasha could be Paysha, or Beller. No I've got it Sashson. You have to do one next Keeler," he says.

"Ok, you and Emily could be Tuckeo," I ask? Austin scrunched up his nose and shook his head. I pause to think. "How about EmAus?"

"Better, but try again," he says.

"Ausily," I say confidently, liking it.

"I like that," Austin says with a smile. "Well Keeler I have to get going," he jumps off the beam, grabs his bag and heads to the door.

"Hey Austin," I call, suddenly feeling bold. He stops and turns towards me. "What would our couple name be," I ask, I can feel a blush spread across my cheeks.

Austin smirks while he says, "Paystin of course." He turns to the door and when he puts his hand and the door he pauses, "See you tomorrow Keeler."

"Bye Austin," I say.

I jump onto the floor to start my beam routine again but I quickly decide to call it a day and I head out. I can't concentrate because all I can think about is Austin and how every time he smirks I feel a warm rush all over my body.

**A/N: **If you would like to see what a press handstand looks like you can look it up on youtube. I try my best to describe it but I know it is hard to visualize it. I hope you enjoy some of the couple names I came up with. It was fun! I of course didn't come up with Kalicky and Paystin. The wonderful Creatively Licensed B came up with that one. I hope everybody enjoyed this, please review. I know I am not the best at grammar or punctuation so if anybody would be willing to read my stories over before I submit them that would be great.


End file.
